Foxy
On-Screen Appearance (Foxy) Ahoy There! Foxy appears saying "Ahoy There!" Special Attacks (Foxy) Neutral Special - Uh... That's a Prop Foxy will shoot blanks that startle opponents Side Special - Hook Drill Foxy spins like a drill and damages opponents Up Special - Jump the Plank Foxy will Dive for Recovery Down Special - Mangle Foxy Switches to Mangle On-Screen Appearance (Mangle) Hello Childeren! Mangle gets up saying "Hello Children!" Special Attacks (Mangle) Neutral Special - Static Mangle paralyses opponents with static Side Special - 2nd Head Mangle uses her 2nd head to bite an opponent Up Special - Hangle Mangle swoops in the air and hangs on the celing Down Special - Foxy Mangle Switches to Foxy Final Smash (Both)- I want yer Booty Both get in position and do the I Want You scene. They get quirky and scare an opponent until Foxy bites an opponent, K.Oing them KOSFX (Foxy) KOSFX1: ARR! KOSFX2: OOH! Star KOSFX: SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Screen KOSFX: *Zap* KOSFX (Mangle) KOSFX1: WAAAAAH! KOSFX2: BLAAAAGH Star KOSFX: BREGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Screen KOSFX: *Zap* Taunts (Foxy) Up: Laugh with Each Other Side: Dances Down: RURU Taunts (Mangle) Up: Laugh with Each Other Side: Spazes Down: RURU Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Dancing to their Victory Theme Victory 2: Foxy jumps around laughing with his soda pop and Mangle just stands there with her Soda Pop Victory 3: Foxy says "Oy. That battle was pretty salty" then they both Laugh Victory 4: (Against Freddy & Bonnie) See 'ya Next Fall! Lose/Clap: Foxy is Angry and Mangle shakes her fist Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description (Foxy) Character Description (Mangle) Standard Attacks (Foxy) Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Standard Attacks (Mangle) Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Freddy's Head Victory Music Lazy Town - You are a Pirate Kirby Hat Foxy Foxy's Ears and Eyepatch Mangle Mangle's Ears, Missing Eye and Endo Head Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Fo-Xy! Man-Gle! Video Music Alestorm - You are a Pirate Ending Music Lazy Town - You are a Pirate Lawl Food A Cup of Soda in the Shape of a Pirate Skull Pawlette Swaps *Default *Phantom Animontronic Colors *Nightmare Foxy & Nightmare Mangle *Freddy & Bonnie Colors *Black Colored Foxy & White Colored Mangle *Flowey and Asriel Colors *Foxy Skipper & Chelsie Mangle (Changes the Voices too) *Rainbow Dash & Sweetie Belle Colors (With the Female Costume) Trivia *They are the Second Tag-Team Characters *Their Rivals are Freddy & Bonnie Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Tag-Team Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Villains Category:Video Movesets Category:Official Characters